Cave House
by lightmylumiere
Summary: House in time! Terrible summary, I know, but it's House... imagining he's time traveling! Definite Huddy. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

*House. In. Time.  
>Don't ask me where I got it, I don't know. Don't ask me if it's going to be amazing, it will be at least in my mind. So I hope your mind is as twisted as mine. Cuz if it isn't... This may not be as amusing.<br>WARNING: if you are a total Huddy shipper, that is totally normal and not always the scenario's choice. If you like Hameron, you may get hints and snippets. If it's Chameron you seek, you may be satisfied. But no slash, never slash! Please respect the choices I made, and read anyways. I think it'll be a breath of fresh air.  
>DISCLAIMER: would I really write this if I owned House? I'd be living the best possible life for me: in the limelight, writing House episodes!<br>Review please, I love my reviewers.*

Early  
>It was eight-thirty on a Monday morning. House's least favorite day, repeating itself the same way it always did. Wake up with a small headache, the remainder of last night which he didn't really remember. He took his Vicodin, swallowed them quickly and ravenously. Got dressed, laced his shoes and grabbed his cane. And out the door he went.<br>"You're late." Cuddy, his questionably evil and definitely beautiful boss, was waiting for him in the lobby with a file in her arms.  
>"I'm early for tomorrow." He explained. His cane clicked along the hallway's marble floors, Cuddy's heels mimicking the action. "Do you want something or is today just your turn to stalk me?" He asked bitterly.<br>"You do realize your work is the kind that doesn't carry over to the next day, don't you? You work here to save lives." Cuddy complained, finding it hard to keep up with the man's incredibly long strides.  
>"I work here cuz you pay me."<br>"I pay you because you're a good doctor and solve your cases. Quit solving your cases, you quit getting paid." Finally she just stepped in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You have a case."  
>"Fabulous." He hissed, stepped to the side and into his office's door. "Drop it off with one of my lackeys." Sat at his desk and kicked his heels up onto the desktop.<br>"You're the diagnostician, not them." She clutched the folder tightly in her arms, which folded across the folder and her chest. "Patient with complaints of very severe pain in her head and a numb feeling in her arms and legs."  
>"Fascinating." House grumbled but didn't move an inch.<br>"Do your job, House, this case is important." Cuddy started out when he called back at her.  
>"This sounds like a clinic case!" He yelled.<br>"Which should make it all the easier." Like that she was gone.

House looked closely at the bottle in front of him. Vicodin, the label read, his name written below it. Gregory House. He wondered why you had to write names on medicine bottles. Or why they had child-proof caps. It was quite ironic actually, this cap was even on children's medicines caps. This was a deep thought. He didn't even notice when his team walked in. "House..." Cameron's voice was distant and soft, almost disapproving though.  
>"Hmmm?" He asked. "Oh, you all are probably here about the case."<br>"We already took care of the case, House, don't you remember? Yesterday." Cameron said matter-of-factly. "I asked Cuddy if there was a new one, she said nothing of interest."  
>"What? That's impossible. She handed me a file this morning..." House picked through the clutter on his desk in search of the folder. But Cameron was surprisingly right, there was no file to be found.<br>"I think you're losing your mind." Foreman muttered. "Do you even know what today is?"  
>"Monday." House answered the dumb question.<br>"Wednesday." Chase replied. "I suppose he is losing his mind."  
>"Or he's just too high to function." Foreman mused. "On something."<br>"He doesn't look high..." Cameron peered into House's eyes, which were slowly closing. "And he's not drunk, I'd be able to smell it." Both Chase and Foreman looked at her on that one.  
>"Whatever it is, someone had better tell Cuddy before HIS ass gets sued." Foreman started out the door.<br>"Oh come on, Foreman, let's let him sleep." Cameron went to the window and pulled the blinds shut. "Drift into his little dreamland."  
>"House's dreamland?" Chuckled Chase. "Ha! Sounds more like a nightmare." The three had a blast while their boss drifted off into something less of a dream, and more of an unconscious hallucination.<br>*The hallucinations start next chapter, which should be posted very shortly! In the meantime, review and tell me what you want to read! LML* 


	2. Chapter 2

*And then there were cases... And Australopithecuses. With the addition of Huddy based on my solo review... Yay reviews! So here is... Southern Ape House.*

Australopithecus  
>His head was on a rock, a quite uncomfortable rock. He woke up and looked down at his hands, they were hairy. Hairier than usual. He'd almost say they were furry. Examining the rest of himself, he saw that this was a common theme about his body. There were others that looked much like him, each with a slightly different face. Some of them you could hardly tell whether they were man or woman, but there were four faces he recognized as his team and his employer. Ah yes, the beautiful face of Cuddy on the body of a distantly-ape hominid. Chattering her senseless ape chatter to his workers, who chortled in agreement he figured. By the looks on their faces, he could tell they were an unhappy bunch.<br>He sat up and tried to speak, where he muttered "Damn it." All the other hominids turned around. "Ha! Did you hear that? I can talk!" He stood up and jumped up and down. His leg didn't hurt, he didn't have his cane and he didn't need it. "I can walk!" Giddily he laughed like a school girl. "I am the more superior man in every which way!" Then he looked down. "But there is the whole matter of clothes..."

There was a textbook under his head. He was on the floor curled up under a table. He was sleeping peacefully like no one thought you could on the floor. His cane was in his arms, he was clutching it tightly. There were four other people in the room, huddled by the doorway. "I don't know what's wrong with him THIS time." Cameron told her fellow teammates. "But we might want to get him off the floor."  
>"That's a waste of time." Cuddy said as she walked to the window and pulled open the blinds. "We just wake him up."<br>"Have a heart." Cameron said, sounding more like an innocent fairy princess than a caring doctor. "He's probably sick."  
>"If he's sick he needs to be a patient, not sleeping on the floor." Cuddy tried to move him, kicking him ever so carefully with the toe of her shoe. "And I'm pretty sure now he's just faking it."<br>"One of you two HAS to agree that this is insane!" Cameron said, pointing at both Foreman and Chase.  
>"I agree with Cuddy." Foreman said. "If House is sick, he almost is never TRULY sick." Cameron rolled her eyes. "He faked brain cancer, and he gave himself a medically induced migraine."<br>"So? He's still a great doctor and a-"  
>"If you say a caring human being even you yourself know you're lying." Chase finished the thought. "I agree with Cuddy. He needs to be working or at home in bed if he's sick, not on the floor while we try and do a differential diagnosis without him."<br>"Damn it." House muttered without moving an inch.  
>"What?" Cameron squeaked.<br>"I don't know." Foreman and Chase mused.  
>"I knew he was awake!" Cuddy walked over to him. "Get up House, you guys have a case." Her voice got sweeter every word she said to him.<br>"Ha!" He continued. "I can talk!" He sat up, eyes still closed. He had rolled his way out from under the table and right beside Cuddy. He was leaning against her legs while he sat. He then stood up, and he jumped. "I can walk!" To his displeasure he fell flat on his face. His crystal blue eyes opened, his pupils were so dilated that you could hardly tell they were blue.  
>"House..." Cameron ran to his side. The rest of the team then followed.<br>"House, are you okay?" Chase asked, caring more that he may just be their next patient more than as a boss-employee relationship.  
>"I'm fine. Now you guys help me up." Chase and Cameron helped him up, and Foreman handed him his cane. "So you did get a shave." House said, petting his previously hominidic friend.<br>"House, sick or not you're still an ass." Foreman spat as House staggered over to Cuddy.  
>"You were even hot as an ape." House smiled coyly, his husky voice just as raspy as usual. He tried to stoop down and kiss her. She pushed him away quickly with a quick tap to the face.<br>"House are you high?" She asked.  
>"Now onto differential diagnosis. Cameron read me the case."<br>Cameron opened the file, Cuddy sat at the table. "Lucy, six years old. Restrictive pericarditis."  
>"Wow. Sure she's six?" House asked.<br>"As sure as I am here." Cuddy answered. "And as sure as I am NOT an ape!"  
>"Is it possible Lucy is..." Imaginary dramatic music plays in the back of House's mind. "An Australopithecus?"<br>"Our patient is not sub-human, House." Cuddy smirked.  
>"I was saying hominid, not sub-human." House corrected her.<br>"Why the sudden interest in pre-man history?" Cameron questioned. He just kind of looked at her with glasses over eyes. "I'm jumping the bandwagon. He's high."  
>*Could have multiple chapters up today. Whoopee!* <p>


	3. Chapter 3

*Cave House isn't a hominid this time, no no. I don't repeat my history.  
>A few notes before I continue. Lucy is the patient from the Season three episode nineteen Act Your Age, and this probably mostly takes place in off days in season three. That's the season we watch in class, just so you know.<br>This time there will be Huddy. I like Huddy and Chameron, so there may only be a little Hameron and it will most likely be muted.  
>As for the timeframe we will be venturing into the roman empire. Fun.<br>Review please! I want just a few, just enough ideas to spark more story!*

When in Rome  
>They walked down the streets, going to see the gladiators fight lions or something. She loved how he got into the game. He loved how much she enjoyed watching him.<br>"We should come more often." She said, fixing her toga. *its still a toga. I'm bad with roman lingo though.*  
>"We're going to do everything. We don't come to Rome that often anyways..." They stepped through the arena gates fifteen minutes before the fight would start.<br>"We should move back to Rome." She said.  
>"No, we shouldn't. Rome is too crowded."<br>"You're just saying that since your medical idea was considered a long-shot here." She said, hanging on his arm as they sat.  
>"Infection control COULD work."<p>

"Come to Rome with me." He said, standing at her desk.  
>"House are you out of your MIND?" Cuddy asked.<br>"No I'm not." He flashed her a pair of plane tickets. "You in or do I have to invite Cameron?"  
>"Why do you all of the sudden want to go to Rome?" She asked, logging out of her computer.<br>"We went to the Colosseum, and we saw gladiators and lions..."  
>"You're either high or drunk. I don't want you at work if you're either." She started over to him.<br>"Pack your toga in your suitcase, Cuddy, I want you to see things how I do." He grinned a devilish grin. "And I do not take no."  
>*There is so many places I can go with Huddy, so let's officially call this Huddy with possible small snips of Hameron and a solid Chameron? Sounds good to me.* <p>


	4. Chapter 4

*Second times a this posts. It erased everything I wrote.

This one isn't about the Roman Empire, despite the fact that Huddy is in Rome, this is in the dark ages. This is... The Bubonic Plague!*

Rats, Fleas, and Death- Oh My!

The Roman Empire's fall was a crucial time in history. It marked the start of the dark ages, where all medical research became a felony and many doctors were killed for their practice. It also marked the beginning of something huge: the bubonic plague commonly known as the Black Death.

The Bubonic plague was marked by coughing, fever, chills, and red skin. Prayers were the only thing people knew to fix it during the time. It was carried through fleas on rats, every modern medical student knew that. If it were so elementary, Why was House so interested, Cuddy wondered.

...

He walked down the streets in a black hooded robe, a squirming satchel in his grip. He had to avoid anyone coughing, and the many rats that lined the streets of France. He only breathed when he had to, the stench of burning corpses covering the entire town. The town was struck by disease, and he had to stay healthy if he wanted to fix them.

He went down the stairs to the cellar of a rich couple's house, a couple that was- at one time- two very good doctors. The man was a blonde man with hair to his chin, he shared a striking resemblance to Chase. His wife was thin and blonde, with vivid facial expressions and a kind spirit; much like Cameron. Their slave, an African man, looked a lot like Foreman but spoke a lot less. The man hit his bag against the wall to knock its contents unconscious.

"Differential diagnosis." The slave handed the man a tablet and took the bag from him, cautious not to open it.

"Sir, if they catch us we will be hanged!" Cameron warned.

"And if they do or DON'T catch us we're going to die anyway." House corrected her. "Symptoms are fever, chills, coughing and red skin. Guesses?"

"Plague." Foreman answered. It was a markedly dumb question.

"We already KNOW it's the plague, House, how is that getting us anywhere?" Chase asked.

"We know it's the plague, but do any of you know what CAUSES the plague?" He asked.

"Nope." Cameron answered.

"Victims die too early." Chase explained. House opened his bag to reveal... A rat! Cameron squealed and screamed a little, she hated rats! Chase hit the rat over its head with a book, and it passed out on the table. "House, are you out of your mind?"

House raised two fingers as if about to pinch the air.

"Little bit, of course." Chase rolled his eyes. Foreman chuckled as thougH delusional.

"This is, yes, a rat. It is our host animal. Can any of you kiddies tell me what THAT means?"

"The rat is causing the disease." Chase answered.

"But no one has rat bites." Cameron told them as Foreman put the rat back in the bag.

"I'm getting there." House continued. "The rat is the host OF the host."

"That makes no sense, even for you." Chase muttered.

"On this rat there is about one hundred fleas."

"Flea bites would be unseen on the red skin!" Cameron's revelation was correct.

"Now onto finding a cure..."

...

Rome was so beautiful at nightfall. Cuddy sat across the table from a half-awake House at a little bistro for dinner. And it WAS scrumptious. He was starting to scare her though, the fact that he had been asking her questions like "Who actually cured the bubonic plague?" or "How long have Cameron and Chase been married?" or "Why weren't you helping when I cured the plague in France?". The questions were insane.

"House, why did you invite me to Rome?" She asked, twirling a forkful of spaghetti off of her plate.

"You deserved a vacation." He answered, shoveling another meatball onto his tongue. His expression was still blank, but at least he looked alive.

"But why did you decide Rome?"

"I needed to find myself." He said, then the conversation died.

He needed to find himself, Cuddy thought, what does he mean?


	5. Chapter 5

*Watching last night's House. Confused but it's only been three minutes. This isn't even a case yet! Why can't we get back to Cuddy and House's snide remarks to her, Wilson telling House he will start thinking he's god, which he never really does. When Cameron prances around like a total whore and Chase looks at everything that's going on and like an idiot treats everything like it doesn't matter. Foreman sticks to the simple "House you're an ass" theory. Now Foreman's in charge, Cameron is on Once Upon A Time, Chase is a two-faced jerk, Cuddy's nowhere to be found and the NEW TEAM IS AWFUL! Sorry for my rant. I figured that you all share the same opinions since you're reading Huddy fanfiction.

Review please. This one takes place in the nineteenth century, London. A vulgar, cannibalistic town commonly known for pirates, prostitutes, and mass murders :)

Okay. Onto the story.*

I Can Cure Your Cannibalism

"London?" House asked, holding up a pair of train tickets.

"House, are you out of your mind?" Cuddy asked, feeling like a princess. Anything she had wanted to do, he wanted to make sure she was happy. "How are you going to pay for all this?"

"I've still got money from my last check. Come on, let's go to London." He whined, tugging on her shirtsleeve.

"If we stay on this trip you won't have another paycheck because neither of us are at work." Cuddy said, rolling out of the bed she and House shared. Romans were obviously into close quarters, though she wasn't. Not with House at least. Then why did she agree?

"Relax, we've only been gone three days. I'm sure the hospital has been in good care, between Wilson and my lackeys. We'll be back soon enough, don't worry." House grinned at her devilishly. She rolled her eyes, as though his theory was insane. "We left your child in good hands."

"My child?" She scoffed. "What child?"

"Oh, I forgot we haven't told you." She raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "The hospital, you treat it like a kid. Like your baby. We've recently been calling her Emily."

"Emily?" Cuddy actually laughed heartily at this. She had always thought about all the obscene rumors from the hospital's rumor mill, but now they were just pulling stuff. "If Emily's my baby, who's her daddy?" Cuddy joked, quite curious for the answer.

"Oddly enough, me." House chuckled lightly. Cuddy, oddly enough, had a smile piercing her lips.

"That's ironic." She muttered.

"What's ironic?"

"That the two of us, the two parents of the hospital, in Rome together." She laughed loosely. "Leaving our 'baby' with a sitter."

"Technically, Emily is left with her brothers Chase and Foreman and her sister Cameron, as well as uncle Wilson." House smiled awkwardly. "So London... yes or no?"

"But..."

"For Emily's sake," House pouted. "say yes."

...

Meanwhile, House's dream shows his real reasons for being in London. The streets were crowded, the sewer rats were crawling under the streets. The buildings were black bricks, there were so many people in each building. But not this one. Not yet. Today it was just him and his wife, sharing life's simple pleasures: good food, good kisses and... You get the gist.

"Patients will come." His wife told him, holding her corset ties in her fingertips.

"I sure as hell hope not. The less I have, the more time I get to spend with you." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She had on a black dress with crimson lace around the top portion of it. She amorously giggled and put her hand on his face. "And Emily."

Ah yes, Emily. Emily was their three year old daughter. She had dark hair and steely blue eyes, pale pink cheeks and snow white skin. She sat in the room with her mother and father, her red dress slipping over her stool, her juice cup in her fist. "More daddy." Emily squeaked, banging her cup on the counter.

"No more, honey, mommy and daddy don't have enough money to give you more." House said, as the little girl stuck out her bottom lip. "Oh, I'm a sucker." He took a bottle of ale out from the cabinet and poured it into her cup. "Kids are such suck-ups, Lisa." He said.

"Greg, dear, I know." She smiled at him cautiously. "But it's not just us. It's a global problem."

"Curse this city for their damn breeding!" He shouted, you could probably hear it from outside his home. His home and his shop. "I could cure each and every one of them of their cannibalism. But no, they'd send me to the insane asylum before anything else would happen."

"As long as you remember they're wrong you'll never fail."


	6. Chapter 6

*I've got some people in the Cave that want an update, right?

I can't believe how good the turnout had been for this story! The power of Huddy is obviously strong in this dimension, no other section I've ever written is this devoted to it's shippings.

This chapter is about the French revolution. We may see more Emily, we may not. But either way, of the facts we know, here we go!

Reviews are good, you know, if you want your ideas heard :)*

Say La Vie

Cuddy watched him as they strolled down the streets of London. How was he surviving this, usually his leg would've been killing him. But he was limping along happily, talking nonsense about cannibalism. Why was he so fascinated with them? Or with the Roman Empire, the bubonic plague?

"Lisa." He smiled as they came to the pier. Beside him was a boat, and in his hand was two paper tickets. "Paris with me?"

She smiled at him, then added half-heartedly. "I'm sure Emily is getting lonely."

House chuckled at this. "Oh come on, Emily has lots of fun toys to play with." He stopped with a wickedly coy smile. "Yes or do I have to force you."

"We've been gone a week. I'm sure Emily has noticed are absence." Cuddy scoffed. "After all, children are smarter than dogs."

"I wasn't implying Emily as a dog." House snickered at her defense over their fictional child. "I was implying she was a hospital. She's got TONS of toys and they're mostly within herself." She laughed quite loudly at the remark. "With personification I have made you believe Emily is a human."

"You and Wilson gave her that damn name, so it IS your fault." She wrapped her hands around the bag straps.

"You don't always have to listen to me." He smiled. "But we are going to Paris. Tomorrow we take the Chunnel."

...

It was 1798, the spring. It had already been a brutal nine years of what they called the biggest event in history. Many called it a revolution. And many would try to prove them wrong. That's why it was as bloody as any war.

House sat in his home, his wife tending to the shot wound on his chest. "You're going to be okay." His wife reminded him, her voice swaying against the floor like a black curtain. "You're always going to be okay."

"Lisa..." He mouthed distantly as she ran her hand along his cheek.

"I'm right here, Greg, I'm always right here."

Emily sat on her stool, watching her parents. She was now thirteen years of age, her dark curly hair tied up much like her mother's at the moment. She had on a dark green dress, her fiery spirit contradicting the color. "Momma, what about the revolt?"

Cuddy bit her lip. "Daddy's out of the revolt."

"What about our family? Momma, the others will turn against us."

"We'll survive." Cuddy stated.

"I'll take daddy's place in the revolt." Emily announced. "I'll go and show up, shoot a few people dead."

"Honey, don't." He muttered. "Em..."

"Daddy, it's a new world." She gulped. "Everything is changing. Why stop it?"

...

Cuddy stood in line with him for the Chunnel. "Why Paris." She asked.

"Most romantic city in the world." He mused.

"The truth House." She eyed him suspiciously.

"The real truth?"

"Yes."

"No matter how crazy?"

"The more cockamamie the better." She raised an eyebrow, wondering what would fall from his lips.

"I'm remembering me... from a previous life." He gulped. "I was a doctor in the nineteenth century, I cured the plague, I spoke to an australopithecus. Emily saved me from getting shot again in the French revolution..."

"Are you out of your mind?" She asked with a chuckle.

He didn't even smile.

"See things how I do, Lisa, you'll see so much more than any history major could ever dare to dream." He smiled wickedly.

"...Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

*Hello, my Cavies!

Cavie-definition: a guinea pig like animal. Or in my case, people that are reading Cave House!

There shall live Emily. They shall come home. He shall continue with the delusional hallucinations. Cuddy shall continue to watch. I shall stop using "shall". Good, we're on the same page so far.

This is having a lot to do with Foreman. You'll see why, my preciousnesses.*

Gettysburg Lives

House staggered into the room. "Diagnosis." He barked at the team, who was all sitting calmly at the table. Cameron snapped up as he spoke.

"You've been gone three weeks. Where have you been?" Like an angry mother, she scolded him.

"I've been out. And about. With Cuddy." Chase chuckled and Foreman purely laughed at House's obscene answer.

"That's absurd." Chase replied.

"Though it DOES remind me, where WAS Cuddy?" Foreman asked cautiously.

"Like I said, she was with me." The laughter rose even higher. "Is that so HARD to believe?"

"Well, yes." Chase admitted dropping the chuckle. "She would be caught dead within four miles of you, much less going WITH you somewhere."

"Little Emily bids to differ." House smirked wickedly. Foreman's jaw dropped to his chest.

"You got Cuddy... Pregnant?" State of shock was written in his eyes.

"No, we just named the hospital." Relief swept over the team. "But what if I did..."

"House, you're not yourself. What has gotten into you?" Foreman asked.

House got a glimmer in his eyes like he was about to give a rant. "When did slavery end?"

"Is this one of your racism things?" Foreman shouted with judgement.

"Answer the dam question."

"End of the civil war."

"That's all. Continue with your lives."

House walked out and left his team in bewilderment.

...

It was the end of the civil war. Emily was young and barely knew life with a slave. Her parents had freed their one slave years ago, he wasn't honestly happy with them. But she remembered every time she visited Uncle Robert and Aunt Allison that they had a slave, a slave named Eric. He worked in the stables, where Emily frequently rode horses. Only when her parents took her down to North Carolina, that is. That was when she played with Adelaide and Mary, her two cousins.

When slavery ended with the Gettysburg address her family went back down to see her aunt and uncle. To the ten year old's surprise, Eric was gone. "He said he was going to fight against us with the northerners a while back, but he never left. Now he's gone for good." Aunt Allison mused.

The mirage then fades out.

...

"Today it was the end of the Civil War." He told Cuddy as soon as he shut her office door.

"Write a book." She offered. "People would love to read this."

"But then Emily would miss me." He pouted.

"Emily and I both know you'll come back."

*Review!"


	8. Chapter 8

*There will only be a few more short chapters of Cave House, my cavies. I love the story to pieces, I'm sure you do too, but this is leading us somewhere dramatic: House writing a book about his hallucinations, Cuddy listening, and don't we all want to meet Emily in the real world?

Best three out of three, right? No hallucination this chapter though. Not everything can be achieved.

Review please, it's what keeps the story afloat.*

Journalism

House anxiously awaited the phone call from a publishing agency. It had been three months since he had told Cuddy about his hallucinations, he almost instantly set to writing them down. Now he had sent them to three publishers, who promised to get back to him. But they hadn't, at least not yet.

Cuddy was greeted by Cameron, Chase, and Foreman that morning as she came in. "Is this an intervention or something?" She asked lightly, judging by the serious looks on their faces.

"It's about House." Cameron announced. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulders and continued talking. "He hasn't left his office in forty eight hours, he hasn't had his head in the write place in almost four months. Since right before he took you on vacation."

"Okay..." Then she understood. "Are you accusing me of destroying him?"

Cameron folded her arms across her chest uncomfortably. Chase was next to speak. "What all happened between the two of you?"

"Personal things..." Cuddy answered quietly, trying to make her way into her own office. Foreman intervened. "Look, House is fine."

"He's typing." Foreman stated. "That's not normal for House."

"He's writing a story."

"Which means he's out of his mind."

"He's never BEEN in his mind in the first place!" House danced in, lighter on his feet and his cane in the air.

"I got it! I got it! They liked it! I'm in!"

...

House planned to leave for New York City that afternoon when he stopped Cuddy. "Come with me."

"Why do you want me there, Greg?" She made sure that no one was in sight as she uttered his first name, his lips pressed to her cheek. "Who's going to watch Emily?"

"Her Aunt Allison and Uncle Robert." He grinned. "Last time it was them owning Foreman along with their two kids, Mary and Adelaide."

"First off, three months ago Chase and Cameron were Emily's brother and sister, and second no WONDER they loved your story it's so creative." Cuddy grinned. House smiled, equally gleeful. "And actually, we cannot just leave Emily."

"Why is that? We leave her every night." He raised an eyebrow as she smiled and dug into her coat pocket, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Emily, real Emily, will never leave." On the piece of paper was the picture of a three-month old fetus. No, not just a fetus, a baby. Her baby. His baby. "House, I'm pregnant."

"W-w-what?" He stammered, in a slight state of shock. "I mean, congratulations."

"Thank you, and I know Emily has the most caring father in the whole state of New Jersey." Cuddy wrapped him in a hug. "Now we want to get to NYC on time, don't we? The last thing we need is to keep your publisher waiting."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"You knew about Emily all along." Cuddy smiled genuinely. "Her being in your dreams, it was a sign. You knew Emily wasn't just a hospital."

"But Emily in my second and third lives... She was shot, murdered, sold. Alienated in the southern slave states. That's not our Emily. Our Emily was beautiful and fair and noble..." She raised an eyebrow at this, folding her arms across her chest. He hadn't been paying attention, you could tell by the slightest bit that she had gained a little weight. If you had been watching her, you would've been able to tell that she always got sick around lunch. But he hadn't noticed. He never had. "She had crystal blue eyes and dark brown hair, she was thin and beautiful and pale; healthy and fair. She was everything our daughter would ever want to be."

"Your dreams are a sign." She told him reassuringly. "You knew I wanted a baby, always have, and you started dreaming up Emily and here we are."

"But that's coincidence." House sighed. "Cameron and Chase..."

"Started dating two months ago. Plan to one day get married, I heard."

"Coincidence."

"You have no faith in yourself, Greg."

"I do, I just hold more faith in my better judgement." He grinned as they got in the car. "I love you, Lisa."

*Awful ending point I know, but it's leading somewhere great. Next chapter is the end. Emily is going to follow suit, my pretties, now are we going to stop her or not?*


	9. Chapter 9

*Last chapter before the epilogue my Dearies. I've been getting wonderful, wonderful feedback and I love it to pieces. This story was special, and you guys seem to love it as much as I do.

This chapter will have implied hallucination of 1904, the Victorian era.

Review please.*

New Horizons

Emily stood by her father on the porch as her brother and sister pulled up in their automobile. "Allison! Robert!" She charged at the two gleefully, wrapping them both in a great big bear hug. Her mother had run to the store in town, getting eggs or milk.

"Hello, Emily!" Allison grinned at the little girl, probably fifteen or so, roughly half her own age. Robert was a little older than her still, and he loved his kid sister like a father loves his child. "It's been so long since we've seen you!"

"You should come back home more often." Their father scoffed as they strolled up the porch steps. "Your mother misses you as much-possibly more-than Emily does, but she has run to fetch the rest of dinner."

"We could've picked it up, father." Robert smirked at his father. "If you had told us."

"Letters take too long, you know." He returned the smirk.

"The telephone, I mean."

"Emily and Lisa know how to work that thing, but I sure as hell can't." House looked at his two daughters as they sat at the table.

"Will you two take me to the ice cream parlor? Sometime while your home, mother and father don't like ice cream as much as I do." Emily watched her sister set her bag down on the table, Allison sitting beside Robert and Gregory House (the three's father) across from the children.

"Is that some sort of tradition?" Allison asked jokingly. "Robert, if he will, could drive us to the parlor tonight after supper."

"I never mind treating you two to something." Robert smiled at the child sincerely. Oh, how she had grown since he last saw her! "Mother and father can come too, if they want."

"I think not, Robert. Though you and Allison sure do make a good offer, I have work. Sick people never rest you know." Their father frowned, hearing himself speak.

"Oh, father, sometimes I wish you WEREN'T a doctor." Emily's sympathetic voice was directed strictly at her father. "Some time though, the WHOLE family should go out for a treat."

"Emily, you know Allison and I have to go back to Virginia in a few weeks, we're only on vacation." His words made him sad, too.

"Then... maybe next time." Emily grimaced. "Robert, there will be a next time, won't there?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There's always a next time." Allison reminded her.

...

It was put on the shelf. On the cover was a black hole you soon recognized as the entrance of a cave, with "Time Runners" written on the cover in big, bold, capital letters. "Gregory House" was written little and in white letters, you wouldn't see it from a far distance. Still, it was a large phemomenon for New Jersey.

Cuddy walked into House's office carrying a book in her clutch. She had gained an awful lot of weight in the five months between the interview with the publisher and the date all the books were available to the public. "Autograph?" She smiled coyly.

"Like you even had to ask." He picked up his Sharpie and started to writing. As soon as he was done, he handed it back to her. She opened it and read the note aloud.

"'To my dearest Lisa, this is all thanks to you. Thank you for your support, the idea to write this book, and thank you for Emily. Greg.'" There was a tear rolling down her cheek, a tear of joy. "I love you to death, Greg House."

"I owe you everything, Lisa." Since he had learned about baby Emily, the first-name basis was becoming more public. "This story wouldn't exist without you."

"Yes it would." She chuckled softly, resting her hand on her curved stomach.

"But I wouldn't have enjoyed them as much as I did." He kissed her forehead and rested his hand on her's. "You and Emily made it all worth it."

"Your readers will want a sequel you know." She smiled and looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "I know I do."

"There's plenty more where the book came from." He grabbed his jacket and then rested it on her shoulders. She took his hand as they started to the car. "Let's get home and enjoy some dinner. Spaghetti?"

"As long as it's as good as the one in Rome." And like that they left.

*Review please! That was the last official chapter!*


	10. Author's note

This is the epilogue. It's all a big authors note, so I'm skipping the beginning asterisk.

Ive gotten good feedback, I hope everyone liked it. There may be a sequel, yay, where we meet Emily and Adelaide and Mary (maybe) in the real world! I ran out of places to put House in the past, but if you readers have ideas put them in your reviews!

Secondly, I want to say _Time Runners _is something that is completely and totally mine. I actually wrote an original story called Time Runners about a Victorian girl from the UK moving to the US and being a time traveler, going against her "cousin", the main villain.

I don't own House, and I don't own the names Adelaide, Mary (my own first name though.), or Emily. The characters remain faithfully mine. And lastly, I hope you have ideas for _Time Runners 2. _

Sincerely,

LML


End file.
